


Striking and severe and, well, smoking hot

by HanHathma



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanHathma/pseuds/HanHathma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Striking and severe and, well, smoking hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Suit Makes the Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042312) by [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat). 



Inspired by MistressKat's *smoking hot* fic


End file.
